


Inebriated

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [25]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric is heavily intoxicated and Baileywick has to take care of him.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 8





	Inebriated

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course based on the first episode of Animaniacs during the skit De-zanitized 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cO1rTedR8NI

He found Cedric under one of the snack tables. The sorcerer lay on his side, a plate of pastries and other sweets beside him. The steward could only roll his eyes and help pull him out from under the table. “I warned you about that liquor...that kingdom is known for having very strong spirits,” Baileywick sighed.

“Thought you meant...ghosts…” Cedric muttered.

“You knew very well what I meant.”

Cedric giggled, holding onto Baileywick as he was helped towards their bedroom. “Yes, I did!”

Baileywick found that he could not stay annoyed for long with Cedric. He shook his head, smiling as he guided him over to a chair. “Sit here first. We need to get you changed.” He removed Cedric’s shoes and stockings first, folding the stockings as he stood up. He looked at Cedric and raised an eyebrow when he saw the pensive look on his face. “What’s on your mind?”

“My skin.”

“That’s your head. I asked about your mind, dear.”

“My...skull?” Cedric offered.

Baileywick sighed, helping Cedric out of his robe before he started to work on the buttons of his vest. “That’s technically inside of your head, honey. I’m asking about your mind.”

Cedric smiled and suddenly perked up as he announced, “I got it! My hair!” He took hold of his bangs to emphasize this point, looking quite proud of himself. 

He almost felt bad about correcting the drunken sorcerer. “Let me try another way. What are you feeling?”

“My gloves.”

“No, that’s what you’re touching,” Baileywick said. He helped Cedric out of his vest and shirt. He then placed him on their bed, his legs hanging over the side to make it easier to take off his pants. “What are you feeling?”

“This blanket?” Cedric offered.

He couldn’t help but laugh at that answer. He shook his head and helped Cedric into a nightshirt before pulling the blankets over him. “How do you feel, dear? Not with your hands,” he added.

For a brief moment Cedric stared up at him, his vision blurry and swimming. He smiled and reached up, touching Baileywick’s cheek. “I feel fine!” he said.

“For now,” Baileywick snorted. He shook his head as he got himself ready for bed and he brought a glass of water with him as he climbed in. He pushed Cedric into a sitting up position, and pressed the cup to his lips. “If you don’t drink this you’ll regret it,” he warned. He took the cup away once half of it had been drunk, running his fingers through the other’s hair.

Cedric threw his arms around Baileywick and held him close, nuzzling against his shoulder before promptly starting to snore. He had managed to fall asleep sitting up.

The steward helped lay Cedric back down, adjusting some of the pillows under his head. “You my dear can be very strange at times,” he murmured, watching as Cedric hugged onto his arm. Cedric replied with a snore and his grip tightening. Baileywick would not be able to go anywhere.


End file.
